Hell Awaits
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: Naruto is looking back on his life. It sucks… it really sucks. All the crap he’s been through all the pain. Well, Naruto’s had enough… he’s tired and he wants out.


**Title: Hell Awaits**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Naruto is looking back on his life. It sucks… it really sucks. All the crap he's been through; all the pain. Well, Naruto's had enough… he's tired and he wants out.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!!!!!**

**Hell Awaits:**

Shattered shell

Stuck in hell

Lock and key

Never free

Bolted doors

Open sores

Fingers broken

Pain awoken

Mind unnerved

Not deserved

Eyelids flutter

Words stutter

Lost meaning

Light gleaming

Taking flight

Deadly sight

Silent screams

Lethal beams

Bars surround

I am bound

Past alive

Evil thrive

Future gone

Can't go on

People stare

Can't take their glares

Burning rubber

I can't love her

Secret schemes

Not what it seems

Pain unleashed

Hate unsheathed

Growing fire

Addicted liar

Please take my hand

Walk me through the wasteland

Break my bones

I won't groan

All alone

No home

Heal my scars

Don't go far

Save your self

I don't want help

I don't need it

I'd rather quit

Then have you baby me

'cause that's not my destiny

Memories lost

Love is tossed

Friendship dead

Tears unshed

Black-hole heart

Broken apart

Empty soul

Paid toll

Forgotten life

Remembered strife

Shaken up

Had enough

Whispers heard

Peace absurd

Eternity found

Not a sound

Heaven a myth

Wings can't lift

Beautiful blast

This can't last

Don't wake me up

I hate this so much

Kill me now

Someday somehow

I don't care

Life's unfair

Don't give a damn

Slaughtered lamb

Puppet strings aren't torn

I wish I was never born

This world is full of shit

Not a single hope is ever lit

Whatever happened to truth and honesty?

Lies told not discretely

I don't give a fuck

And I don't believe in luck

It's all just nonsense

Hiding from the barbed wire fence

The evil was growing near

And now the Beast is finally here

And there's not a single thing anyone can do

It's not like any of this is new

All you can do is hope and pray

For another, better day

Lost in imprisonment

Frozen in that moment

Moment full of hell

Moment when tears well

You all forgot me

And my broken legacy

You excluded me

Cast me to sea

Without a life jacket

You look at me while you sit

The ultimate act of mutiny

You committed onto me

The highest level of treason

Performed without reason

You broke my confidence

You said good riddance

You shattered my mind

Pushed me to the back of the line

You scarred my spirit

And I have to bear it

You made me sick

Last to be picked

I was humiliated

I was baited

I was torn to shreds

By everything you said

I believed your lies

You ignored my cries

I was left to rot

Yet you still shot

In the blink of an eye

My whole world died

Everything was gone

No more dawn

No more light

I lost the fight

No more sun

My life was done

No more moon

I was doomed

No more hope

Severed rope

No more breathing

Only grieving

I'm an empty void

Someone annoyed

Emotionless

I confess

Nothing bothers me anymore

But it's not like I ignore

I fell no pain

No joy no shame

Nothing at all

I've hit a wall

You can hurt me all you want

But, I won't respond to your taunts

Don't bother trying to kill me

For, no difference, you will see

You can't kill me when I'm already dead

No more do I need to be fed

I can't eat I can't drink

And I've already started to sink

I can't taste I can't feel

I don't know what's real

And you've caused me to be this way

Yet, I don't feel like making you pay

In fact I forgive you

And everything that you do

I'm forgetting my past

Faster than fast

You all just broke me in two

And I just sat there and let you

I'm the bad guy in this scenario

And now I'll never be the Hero

I beg you please let me die

'Cause I can't take anymore of this lie

When I die please hate me

'Cause then I'll get to soar freely

Destroy my grave

Don't try to save

Give me hell

Ring the bell

That's your job

To cause my sobs

Open that gate

It's my fate

Goodbye everyone

It's been fun

So I bid farewell before it's too late

And I love you all but the fire awaits

**-Hero Out-**


End file.
